Chapel
]] The Chapel in a player-owned house is a room where the player can recharge Prayer and receive prayer bonus experience for bones like the bonus given by Ectofuntus. This room can be created with 45 Construction and 50,000 coins. There are 7 different hotspots available : * Altar - The altar recharges Prayer points, as all other altars do. Altars in a POH also allow players to offer bones upon them, providing bonus Prayer experience over simply burying the bones; the maximum bonus of 250% (i.e., total experience is 350% of the base amount) is given by a Gilded altar with two burners lit. * Lamp - Torches and candlesticks are strictly decorative. Incense burners are lit individually. Each lit burner boosts prayer experience by 50% on top of the altar's experience bonus when offering bones. All 3 kinds of incense burners give the same prayer bonus. * Icon - Aligns the chapel to either Guthix, Saradomin, Zamorak, or Bob depending on the icons chosen. The default alignment is to Saradomin. Note: Alignment to Bob does NOT change the chapel's alignment. * Window - Higher quality windows provide a window pattern of the player's chosen deity. * Statue - Statues of the player's chosen deity. * Musical - Instruments that can be played. * Rug - Decoration. Altar Note: Despite the possible 350% of a normal burial the Gilded altar still is behind the Ectofuntus, which gives 400%. The Gilded altar gives more exp/h and the Ectofuntus gives more exp/gp. (This is because you will need an equal amount of buckets of slime for your bonemeal/ground bones or demonic ashes. In addition a familiar may be used to carry the bonemeal/ground bones or demonic ashes, but it may not be used to carry the buckets of slime.) Lamps Note: Both burners are built at once. Therefore, you only need the materials listed in the table once, not twice. It should be noted that players only receive bonus experience when the burners are lit. If only one burner is lit you receive half the boost. To light the burners, players need a clean marrentill for each burner. Category:Chapel Icons Note: It is worth noting that the icon you use can affect the way some of the furniture looks in your chapel. For example, if you have a Guthix icon, The windows may have the Guthix symbol on them. Or if you have a Zamorak icon, the two statues would be of Zamorak along with the symbol on your altar. Nothing else in the house is affected by this change. This works for both icons and symbols. However, aligning the altar to Bob the cat does NOT change the alignment of the altar, and the altar will remain aligned to Saradomin. Musical Statues File:Saradomin_statue_lvl_1.png|A small Saradomin statue File:Guthix_statue_lvl_1.png|A small Guthix statue File:Zamorak_statue_lvl_1.png|A small Zamorak statue File:Bob-small-statue.png|A small Bob statue Windows Rugs Complete Chapel To honour the gods with the most magnificent chapel possible, you will need 8 mahogany planks, 7 marble blocks, 7 gold leaves, 6 bolts of cloth, 8 steel bars, and 16 molten glass. This costs + + + + + }} and requires a construction level of 89. fi:Chapel Category:Chapel